prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC41
Yousei ga henshin!? Pretty Cure Gekidan hajime mashita!! is the 41st episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the seventh season in the Pretty Cure franchise. Summary The Cures go to a preschool to perform a puppet show, but the teacher is saddened by the fact that she cannot be as good at taking care of them as Yuri. Plot Prologue The episode begins in the botanical garden, with Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri putting on a performance by trying to imitate the transformations of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, and Cure Sunshine. Tsubomi, Itsuki, and Yuri complement them on their work, though Erika complains that Cure Marine's regular transformation is cooler. Suddenly, Rumi barges into the building crying and hugs Chypre and Coffret. Nanami runs in after her. When Tsubomi asks whats wrong, Nanami explains how the puppet company that was supposed to come to Rumi's preschool couldn't make it, so Rumi and the rest of her class are disappointed. Nanami then asks if they could use Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri (who are posing as dolls) as replacement puppets. Tsubomi is unsure about the idea, but the fairies eagerly shout behind Namami's back that they'll do it (Tsubomi has to repeat them to avoid raising Nanami's suspicion). Itsuki and Erika nervously agree, though Nanami and Rumi are pleased, nonetheless (as are Chypre and Coffret). The Puppet Show and Miss Noriko At the preschool, the class teacher, Miss Noriko, tries to keep the classroom in tact as the children ask her questions and fight over who gets to talk to her (including Rumi and Haruka). One of the boys, Hiro, walks up to his teacher, carrying a small, blue box. A toy caterpillar suddenly springs out of the box, startling her. Another teacher walks into the class and scolds the children for tricking Miss Noriko. They cease immediately and run off laughing. The teacher warns Miss Noriko that she needs to give the children more discipline. Miss Noriko apologizes, saying that she got too caught up in their pace. The teacher walks off, telling her to hang in there. As the time for the puppet show to begin draws near, Miss Noriko tries to get the children seated, though they insist on waiting a little longer so they can play. However, Yuri tells them that if they wait, the puppets will decide to leave, so the children immediately take a seat. Miss Noriko is surprised at how easily they listen to her. Yuri opens the puppet show by playing Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! on the stereo while the children sing along. Afterwards, Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki walk in and duck under the stage. Tsubomi and Itsuki first play two puppet children calling for help, while Erika holds up a hand-drawn cardboard cut-out of Kumojaki, who gloats how no one will save them. Erika's second puppet appears as a small monster puppet that is supposed to be a Desertrian. The monster yells that it hates humans and roars at the children, frightening them (Tsubomi quietly warns Erika that she might be getting a little too carried away). Tsubomi and Itsuki then hold up Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri, who are dressed up as their respective partner and are pretending to be Pretty Cure. As they proceed to "fight" the Desertrian, the children cheer them on. However, as Miss Noriko looks to the back of the classroom, she sees Hiro digging through a toy box. He complains that the show is too childish and boring, but Yuri convinces him to return to his seat by questioning if he is scared of monsters (which he denies). Miss Noriko is once again shocked at how promptly Hiro listened to Yuri. Meanwhile the Pretty Cure puppets have "defeated" the Desertrian, and Kumojaki makes a quick getaway (which involves Erika throwing the puppet against the wall). As the children cheer, Yuri plays Tomorrow Song ~Ashita no Uta~ on the stereo and urges the children to dance with the Pretty Cure. Once again, Miss Noriko is surprised at her success, and she feels like Yuri has more potential to be a teacher than her. At lunchtime, Miss Noriko continues to try and tend to the children's needs, from cleaning up a spill made by Rumi to filling up a bucket of water to clean a boy's dropped spoon. Tsubomi grows concerned, as the teacher has not yet had time to eat her own lunch. Miss Noriko tells her that this normally happens, yet she still tries to keep herself together. Haruka walks up to her and asks her to peel her orange for her; but suddenly, more problems arise as Hiro and another boy, Kouta, start running around and playing with their oranges. They accidentally bump into a girl, spilling her drink and making her cry. Out in the hallway, Miss Noriko accidentally leaves the tap running, and the bucket of water overflows. Finally deciding to put her foot down, she begs the children to sit down and eat. However, the only response she gets is a comment Hiro makes about her strange behaviour. The Puppet Desertrian: Kumojaki's Turn Back at the Desert Apostles' base, Kumojaki, Cobraja, and Sabaku are discussing Sasorina's death. Sabaku claims that they need to get rid of the new Heartcatch Mirage before Dune arrives. Kumojacki then leaves to finish Sasorina's battle for her. Meanwhile, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri are sleeping with the children during naptime. Miss Noriko is sitting outside, holding the monster puppet that Erika had used for the puppet show. Looking back at what happened at lunch, she realizes that she can't even try to be strict with the children. Suddenly, Kumojacki appears and introduces himself to Miss Noriko. He takes her wilting Heart Flower and fuses it with the monster puppet to create a real-life version of the Desertrian from the puppet show. The monster's noises wake up Tsubomi and the rest of the Pretty Cure. Ready to fight back, Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki transform into Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, and Cure Sunshine, while Yuri stays behind to keep the children safe. As the Pretty Cure start to attack, the noises from outside start to wake the children up. The Cures knock the Desertrian into to air, and as it hits the ground, Yuri uses her broken Pretty Cure Seed to deflect the blast from the impact. The noise finally wakes the children up, and the wind blows the curtained entrance open, revealing the Desertrian to them. Frightened, the children start to wonder where their teacher is. Miss Noriko's voice can be heard from the Desertrian, which starts to emit her negative feelings about how she is not as good as Yuri or any other teacher because she is not strict. Disgusted, Yuri opens the curtained entrance to reveal the frightened, sobbing children who are calling for their teacher to come save them. Kumojacki urges the Desertrian to continue fighting. However, Hiro suddenly runs outside and starts beating at the monster's legs, followed by the rest of the children (Kouta even throws his ball at the Desertrian's head). They demand that the Desertrian give them back their teacher, and Yuri tries to show Miss Noriko how much the children really care about her. As the children's voices reach Miss Noriko, the Desertrian starts to calm down. Considering the Desertrian to be weak, however, Kumojaki uses the power of the Dark Bracelet to absorb himself into the monster and corrupt Miss Noriko's heart even further. Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, and Cure Sunshine lure the Desertrian to a different area to keep the children safe. Yet the monster proves to be too powerful. It inhales and then exhales a huge gust of wind that pushes the Pretty Cure back. It then charges straight towards them, but they are quickly saved by Cure Moonlight. As she proceeds to attack the Desertrian, she manages to impact it once it stops to inhale. Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, and Cure Sunshine follow her with their own attacks. The four Cures then transform into their Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette forms and use Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra to deliver the final blow. Kumojacki flees as the Desertrian is defeated. I Love You All! Miss Noriko wakes up back in the classroom resting on a mat. The children are surrounding her, asking her if she is alright. Hiro is standing back at a remote distance, looking down sadly. When the teacher calls him over, he tries to cheer her up with the same prank he pulled earlier with the toy caterpillar in the box. This once again shocks her, but she is far from upset and happily cuddles with Hiro. He apologizes for being so mean to her before, and she happily embraces him, along with the other children. Outside, Tsubomi explains how Miss Noriko's Heart Flower, the safflower, represents tolerance in the Flower Language, which was the quality that she had all along to be a teacher. Chypre produces a new Heart Seed, making the Heart Tree healthier. The Return of Dark Cure At the base of the Desert Apostles, Sabaku talks to Dark Cure, who is trapped in a red, sphere-like container. Due to Kumojacki's failure to defeat the Heartcatch Mirage, he claims that he will need to use her power for just a little bit longer. Inside the container, Dark Cure's hand twitches to life, and a smile starts to grow on her face. Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Shunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight :: Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes